Romeo
Romeo "Romeo" Lerro (born February 8, 1998) is an American actor, comedian, athlete, musician, and author. Lerro studied at Bridgewater Highschool, before making his comedy debut in 2013 with CBS's drama series Tips and Tricks. He is known for his roles in films Assassination of a Character (2014), Days of our Bugsplats (2015), and Romeo and Justin (2016). In addition to his extensive acting career, Lerro has had multiple endeavors into other forms of entertainment. Whether it's holding titles in several different sports (Gears of War, Starcraft 2, Overwatch), being prized multiple academy awards for writing and developing his debut film project, Cork Census, or his undeniably classic poems and scribbles from his timeless novel, ageismgood, Lerro's influence in all forms of media cannot be denied. Early Life Lerro was born in unknown, New Jersey, to an Italian family. His father, Romeo Lerro Sr., was and currently still is a wage slave to his tyrannical father. His mother, Laurie Lerro, is a full time caretaker for the dozens of cats roaming the Lerro estate. While his parents have resided in New Jersey the majority of his lives, his grandparents (his father's side as the rest of the family has fled away from his ageing wrath) are strong Sicilian monarchs. The only thing deeper than their distaste for "colored" folk is their pockets. It's said that Lerro has a sister named Sandy, but some say she's just a myth for; if she was real why are her kids always at Lerro's house yelling in pain due to their lack of vaccinations and cravings for their strong father figure, Pedro. Noting his natural affinity for virtually anything, Lerro's parents were soon to place him into advanced gymnastic courses as to not diminish his potential. Despite seeming mellow and mild mannered, Lerro could not seem to escape trouble. Whether getting into it with the blockheads, annihilating any semblance of hope his surrounding neighborhoods had for Halloween, or flying off of a mountain, he always seemed to be getting into something. Career 2012-2014: Early Career Forced out of Catholic school for misbehavior, plagiarism, and cheating that indirectly may have led to the schools closing, he was placed in a more adequate center for education, Bridgewater Highschool. Stuck in an abscess in what some already considered a gaping abyss for any form of hope for the future, Lerro stuck out like a sore thumb. Despite that, he did not flock to a fitting clique or an empty chair, he seemly just didn't care. As fate would have it, many a souls would be drawn into Lerro's orbit through no fault of his own. Like archae latching onto a hydrothermal vent at the very bottom of the ocean, Romeo was a chance at survival for the easy targets of their little ecosystem. Through a slowly growing vine of future friends and future regrets, Romeo met many people that would help outline and define his career. Ed Chavic, a metal oompa loompa who had to waddle out of the class rooms. Armaan Shah, a big player in current day Ecclesia. Suman... and Ed Onesko. This group is most widely known as the "Goonsquad", though they have gone under different names such as "Greasy Cow Fuckers". Meanwhile, within the group, Romeo was out casted. Known as a toxic fucking asshole, Justin would refuse to play with him, opting for much strong members of the group, such as Cole and Dakota to play instead. Romeo would soon get his chance, being pigeon holed into support. Eventually Romeo was giving a chance to play ADC as Tristana. He was never allowed to play ADC again. Despite Romeo's lack of effort, he got through the rest of school pretty easily, often falling asleep in classes. He would later be moved to some other shitty school for the remainder of his junior year, before returning to Bridgewater for his senior year. Unlike Armaan, he would not look back fondly at his school years, resenting the system for taking away his rights for a piece of paper. Post-highschool and UPS. Shortly after finishing highschool, Romeo was stuck in a rut. Not necessarily wanting to continue traditional education, he opted for a short-term job to save some cash. This was the biggest mistake of Romeo's life. He would wake up at 10'o'clock at night, play some Overwatch with Justin, then slave away lifting boxes with no breaks, no food, and often no pay. This denied him access from the other members of the group, as no one else was enough of a fucking retard to be up at 4'o'clock. This would cause him and Justin to become much better friends. Today As of now, Romeo is searching for a job and studying to become a personal trainer. Remaining a key piece of the puzzle that is the group, it is hard to imagine the group without him.